ESPERO CURARME DE TI
by TlalGalaxia
Summary: Luego de todo lo ocurrido en Hogwarts, Harry sobrevive pero no todos sus amigos lo hacen. Solo han quedado èl y Hermione pero no están seguros de la razón por la ke no se han separado. HH! ANGST ROMANCE POEM FICT!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de este fict le pertenecen a JK Rowling y no lucro con ellos (desgraciadamente). Los poemas ke dan título a la mayoría de los capítulos le pertenecen al mejor poeta en México y creo ke tb en América latina (y ya no dije el mundo porke de plano algunos se ofenden): JAIME SABINES. Este es un ANGST (están advertidos) extra romántico y espero ke les guste.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

ºo0Espero Curarme de ti0oº

**BY: TlalGalaxia**

"_Espero curarme de ti en unos días. Debo dejar de fumarte,  
de beberte, de pensarte. Es posible. Siguiendo las  
prescripciones de la moral en turno. Me receto tiempo,  
abstinencia, soledad…"_

Para cuando despiertes, yo ya me habré ido. Me ha bastado una noche para darme cuenta que lo que a mí me ha dado no es más que una enfermedad que sólo se cura con voluntad. No más medicina oriental u occidental, no más fiebre Potter, ni mareo marca Harry, no más convulsiones de miel ni cáncer de deseo.

Es curiosa, en verdad, la forma en que uno empieza a contraer las enfermedades. Llegan un día y no sabes por qué la has adquirido. O al menos éste tipo de enfermedad. Yo, que siempre me había abrigado del frío de las ilusiones, y salía con un paraguas de conocimiento para cuidarme de la lluvia de sentimientos. Y de pronto empiezo a estornudar tu mirada, a sudar tu voz y a sentir escalofríos de cariño. Yo, que creo, y quiero, saberlo todo de pronto no encuentro en ninguno de mis libros una receta de alguna poción o hechizo que me cure.

Es por eso que he llegado a la conclusión de que esto no puede ser más que un virus, sí, eso es, un virus de los que no se puede deshacer uno, sólo esperar, esperar a que mi propio sistema se deshaga de él. Y mientras, la distancia será el antibiótico más apropiado. No me voy a despedir de ti, eso sería imposible ¿Cómo quitarme del cuerpo esos recuerdos que me carcomen como gangrena? Si me voy es para ponerme en cuarentena. A ver si una inyección de soledad puede aminorar al menos el dolor (porque estoy convencida que la enfermedad ha de ser crónica).

"_¿Te parece bien que te quiera nada más una semana? No  
es mucho, ni es poco, es bastante. En una semana se  
puede reunir todas las palabras de amor que se han pronunciado  
sobre la tierra y se les puede prender fuego…"_

Ponerme plazos tal vez es un poco típico de mí. Yo, la que siempre está muy bien organizada y se traza metas. La que siempre tiene tiempo para todo porque todo tiene su tiempo y su espacio. La que lo escribe todo en una agenda para no olvidarse de nada. He de poner esta noche una cruz al lado del mensaje que había escrito en todos los días de todas mis agendas: amarte. Intentaré encerrar lo que siento en una burbuja de hierro y la arrojaré al océano para que se hunda con su propio peso. Aunque siempre sepa con certeza, que ahí debajo, yace algo muy mío y tuyo, si lo quieres.

Pero si algo he de agradecerte es el tiempo y la oportunidad que me diste. No se exactamente qué fue lo que falló. Tal vez mi falta o temor de decirte las palabras que deberías haber escuchado. Y ésta noche lo he comprendido. Me lo has dicho sin hablar… y yo no he tenido el valor de contestarte nada. No te lo he dicho con los labios pero todo mi ser gritó… y no lo escuchaste. 

Yo no dije, no dijiste, no dijimos… y en tanto el tiempo se nos fue. Primero era simplemente la adversidad, y la suerte… o lo que sea, lo que nos unió cada vez más. Y empezamos a salir y a vernos con otros ojos. O tal vez eran los mismos pero sin vendas. Pero todo quedó implícito, nunca aclaramos nuestra situación. Y yo pensaba que si yo veía las cosas de una forma, tú lo harías igual. Simplemente lo asumí.

"_Te voy a calentar con esa hoguera del amor quemado.  
Y también el silencio. Porque las mejores palabras del  
amor están entre dos gentes que no se dicen nada…"_

Y esta noche he pretendido que nada sucedía. Te abracé y por costumbre (supongo ahora) lo hiciste también y una vez más dejamos que el silencio hablara por sí mismo. Entendiendo yo una cosa, y tú otra. Y te hice la pregunta que intentaría reemplazar el silencio con palabras. Ingenua yo, creyendo que las palabras podrían sustituirlo "¿A dónde vamos?" te pregunté "a ningún lado" me contestaste. Y esa respuesta me pareció que contestaba las preguntas que nunca te había hecho. Y entonces te miré y en tus ojos sólo vi confusión… Y lo comprendí.

Durante años habíamos aprendido a estar el uno junto al otro simplemente porque sí. Por hacer algo, por decir que hacíamos algo. Contigo me sentía protegida y pensaba que tal vez había algo en mí que te hacía no querer dejarme ir. Tal vez me faltaron varias dosis de "te amo" para que supieras, entendieras, te dieras cuenta en realidad… para que no se perdiera lo que por fin habíamos logrado. No fue suficiente, no di la talla, no la dimos. Las cosas se empezaron a poner mal desde hace mucho. Y yo simplemente me engañaba pensando que se trataba de una etapa "Ya habrá tiempos mejores" me decía mientras observaba cómo el espacio entre tú y yo en la cama se hacía más grande.

"_Hay que quemar también ese otro lenguaje lateral y subversivo  
del que ama. (Tú sabes cómo te digo que te quiero  
cuando digo: "qué calor hace", "dame agua",  
"¿sabes manejar?", "se hizo de noche"...Entre las gentes,  
a un lado de tus gentes y las mías, te he dicho "ya es tarde",  
y tú sabías que decía "te quiero".)…"_

Cuando despiertes yo ya me habré ido. Y espero, en realidad, que esto cure no sólo mi enfermedad de amarte ciegamente, sino también la tuya. Tu alcoholismo de dependencia o tu ceguera de amor. Que abras los ojos y puedas ver más allá de la peste que mi enfermedad generaba y que busques al fin, alguien que te contagie de lo que yo me quiero curar.

No pretendo causarte lástima, ni quiero que me acompañes en mi lecho si es que mi enfermedad agrava. No busco que seas mi enfermero de cabecera (aunque sería lo ideal, porque veo que eres inmune). Pero no, no, no… sólo quiero tiempo. Quiero pensar, por fin aclarar mi mente… que se siente como adormilada, ciega. Aún mareada por la fiebre y el paño frío que ésta noche acaba de recibir.

"_Una semana más para reunir todo el amor del tiempo.  
Para dártelo. Para que hagas con él lo que tú quieras:  
guardarlo, acariciarlo, tirarlo a la basura. No sirve,  
es cierto. Sólo quiero una semana para entender las cosas.  
Porque esto es muy parecido a estar saliendo de un manicomio  
para entrar a un panteón"_

JAIME SABINEZ

**FINITO! Les ha gustado? Espero ke no le paresca excesivo en miel (aunke lo sea). Por favor! Dejadme un review! (se los agradecerè infinitamente ).**

**TLAL**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y los poemas a Jaime Sabines, gracias.**

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

El día

HARRY POV

"_El día Amaneció sin ella.  
Apenas si se mueve.  
Recuerda…"_

Cuando al amanecer me despertó el aire helado, me levanté sobresaltado. Aún con el escalofrío en mi espalda me dirigí hacia la ventana, abrí las cortinas y cerré le ventana. Afuera, el sol brillaba con tal intensidad que casi me cegó. Me extrañó de sobremanera entonces que lo que me hubiera despertado hubiera sido un aire helado. Y me giré hacia la cama, pero ella no estaba. Anoche habíamos tenido una fuerte discusión y tal vez se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual para evitar alguna riña. Se lo agradecí en silencio.

Ya despejándome de las palabras que había preparado para continuar con la discusión, decidí darme un baño y acicalarme antes de salir. No sabía a qué me enfrentaría, pero la señora Weasley siempre me había dicho que había que estar siempre presentable hasta en las peores situaciones. Además quería darle tiempo. Sabía que estaba en su fase e silencio y que, por muy largos que éstos fueran, siempre llegaban a su fin.

Pero todo seguía silencioso, incluso después de que salí dando tumbos de la habitación para hacerle saber que ya me dirigía a su encuentro. Al llegar a la cocina no encuentro rastro de ella. Caminé como quien no quiere la cosa hacia el comedor mientras le daba una mordida a una manzana que había tomado de la cocina y no me sorprendió el ver que tampoco estaba ahí. La casa es muy grande. Lo era cuando estaba llena de gente de la Orde del Fénix, y lo parece aún más cuando sólo viven dos personas en ella.

Y poco a poco un gusanillo comenzó a comerme las entrañas. No estaba en el despacho, ni en la terraza o en el salón de las pociones. Los libros del estudio se veían tristes y abandonados en sus estantes y el piano del salón entonaba una melodía fúnebre y silenciosa. Me senté y acaricié las teclas intentando evocar el vals que solía tocar cuando preparaba su discurso de reconciliación. Y entonces recordé que era el mismo que me servía para decirle nada y simplemente abrazarla.

Toqué una de las teclas y ésta chilló estridentemente bajo mi dedo. Y entonces toqué otra y acompañó el eco de la primera. No me sabía la pieza, o al menos mis manos no se la sabían, porque lo que era mi oído, la conocía de la primera hasta la última nota. Seguramente sería un excelente detalle que yo la tocara. Entonces sabría que estoy sacando la bandera blanca y saldría, donde quiera que estuviera, de su escondite a escuchar mi discurso y a no decirme nada.

Mi oído me guió, reconoció la primera nota y lentamente calculó dónde podría estar la segunda y la tercera. Y entonces sentí como si ya hubiera tocado esa pieza antes. Como si la hubiera tocado toda la vida y no sólo la recordaba, sino que la había tocado siempre. Muy pronto mis manos estaban aporreando el piano una nota tras otra, comprendiendo el sentido de la música hasta que la misma melodía me habló al oído y yo sólo quería seguir escuchándola hasta que ella viniera a acallarla. Pero mientras la melodía subía de tono y velocidad, también crecía el silencio… pero no el silencio que deseaba, era un silencio diferente, uno al que no estaba acostumbrado. Toqué las notas con más pasión, me compenetré con la melodía y entre los dos gritábamos melodiosamente lo que hasta ahora comprendía como una súplica, una súplica que sabía, nadie escuchaba.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve al piano, pero toqué hasta que me dolieron los dedos. La melodía ya ni siquiera era la misma. Con el tiempo la había evolucionado para que dijera lo que yo quería decir. Primero era el ruego, luego el temor, la certeza de su partida y finalmente: mi pena.

Y ya exhausto de tocar y de gritar en silencio, me desplomé sobre las duras teclas y ya no supe de mí. Me quedé dormido, sentado en el banquillo con las manos y la cara aún apoyadas en las tablitas blancas y negras de marfil.

"_(Mis ojos, más delgados,  
la sueñan.)  
¡Qué fácil es la ausencia!..."_

Es fácil no extrañarla cuando se duerme, cuando al cerrar los ojos puedes presentir que todo sigue igual. Porque basta cerrar los ojos para ver su rostro, su cabello castaño y enmarañado, sus ojos color avellana. E incluso se puede sentir u oler ¡Cómo huele éste piano a ti! A ratos me parece que está entada junto a mí y que toca la melodía que es su presencia, mientras que la brisa que entra por la ventana me acaricia el rostro como lo hiciera su cabello cuando se acuesta junto a mí.

En la víspera de su ausencia, me desperté no se a qué hora ni en qué día ¡Qué costumbre tan tonta ponerle nombre a las cosas que no se ven! ¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido llamar al tiempo tiempo y al día día? No me dejó una nota o un beso de adiós. Simplemente ésta casa enorme que, necia, me recuerda que ya no está.

"_En las hojas del tiempo  
Esa gota del día  
resbala, tiembla."_

JAIME SABÍENEZ

**FIN DEL CHAP 2! A PESAR DE KE NADIE ME HA DEJADO NI UN SOLO REVIEW AKÌ ME TIENEN SUBIENDO LA CONTINUACION . Y DÁNDOLES UNA PEKEÑA EXPLICACIÓN DEL FICT. LOS CAPÍTULOS SON INTERCALADOS, EN EL CHAP1, LA KE HABLA ES HERMIONE, LUEGO EN ESTE EL KE HABLA ES HARRY Y ASÍ SERÁ HASTA KE AL FINAL EL POV PASA A UN ENTE EXTERNO Y ELLOS SEAN OBSERVADOS DESDE LA DISTANCIA. SE KE ES UN POCO DIFÍCIL DE COMPRENDER PERO... NO SEAN MALOS! UN REVIEW PLEASE! **

**TLAL**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowkling (aún) y los poemas a Jaime Sabines.**

**CAPÍTULO TRES  
ºO0o No es que Muera de Amor o0Oº**

"_No es que muera de amor, muero de ti.  
Muero de ti, amor, de amor de ti,  
de urgencia mía de mi piel de ti,  
de mi alma de ti y de mi boca  
y del insoportable que yo soy sin ti…"_

El camino parecía desolado, desierto y frío. La noche que cubría mi huída también me acogió duramente entre su soledad. Cuando tomé el tren, observando cómo las luces de la ciudad se iban alejando, comprendía que ya no había marcha atrás ¡Cuánto había querido volver sobre mis pasos y volver a acostarme junto a ti pretendiendo que nada había sucedido! Pero ya estaba decidido. No quería que muriéramos así. Y no quería seguir pretendiendo que nada sucedía y seguir consumiéndote conmigo.

Cuando el tren se hubo alejado de la ciudad y ya no se percibía luz alguna, supe que la luz que se había extinguido era la tuya. Pero sólo se extinguía ante mis ojos. Porque tu luz sigue ahí, yo se que brilla pero ya no la puedo ver… no la debo ver más.

Entre mis pertenencias no me había atrevido a llevar mucho, ni un souvenir. Al fin que las cosas sólo me recordarían a ti, pero no me acercarían a ti. Es a ti a quien yo extrañaría con todo lo que tú eres ¿Me extrañarías a mí también? ¿O extrañarías sólo mi presencia? Es obvio que lo uno y lo otro no son la misma cosa, aunque así lo parezca. Si me extrañaras a mí, no te haría falta por llenar un hueco en la cama o en el comedor. Extrañarías, como ahora extraño yo, lo hermoso que suena la palabra "agua" cuando tú me la pides, sabiendo que nadie nunca más podrá decirla de la forma en que tú lo hacías. Extrañar mi presencia es sólo querer llenar tu soledad, extrañarme a mí es saber que conmigo incluso la soledad no es mala idea.

"_Muero de ti y de mí, muero de ambos,  
de nosotros, de ese,  
desgarrado, partido,  
me muero, te muero, lo morimos…"_

¿Y qué ha de ser de mí? No se, ni tengo idea ¿qué es lo que debe hacer una condenada a muerte (o mejor dicho, a vida) por el resto de su vida? Curarme es lo primordial y luego viene no se qué ¿Cómo no fui mejor un ave o un pez? Seguramente ellos no tienen que lidiar con éstas cosas… pero no vuelo, ni tampoco respiro bajo el agua. Soy una mujer, un ser humano. Y mientras eso no cambie. Tendrá que gustarme caminar sobre la tierra, y ser yo (si es que alguna vez averiguo quién soy yo sin ti).

A veces volver es avanzar, no es regresar hasta antes de hacer algo, sino continuar en una desviación que decidiste no tomar. Y es ahí a donde me dirijo, a ese lugar (mas dudo que pueda volver al momento) donde nuestros caminos se cruzaron y en el que podía seguir con mi vida o vivirla contigo, acompañándote en la tuya. Y al principio lo hice sin alternativa, debíamos recorrer el mismo camino y en lugar de tomar mi desviación, había tomado la tuya sintiendo que esa debía ser la mía también.

"_Morimos en mi cuarto en que estoy solo,  
en mi cama en que faltas,  
en la calle donde mi brazo va vacío,  
en el cine y los parques, los tranvías,  
los lugares donde mi hombro acostumbra tu cabeza  
y mi mano tu mano  
y todo yo te sé como yo mismo..."_

Llego a la que fuera mi casa por muchos años incluso antes de conocerte, mis padres me reciben en parte confundidos, en parte preocupados, pero siempre bienvenida. No me cuestionan ni me interrogan porque veo que, en parte, ya comprenden por ellos mismos. O tal vez ya lo habían percibido antes de verlo yo con propios ojos. Todo lo que quería era dormir… pero de pronto, mi propia cama se me antojó muy grande, al igual que el asiento en el tren y la parte trasera del taxi. Todo se veía y sentía espectacularmente gigantesco. Y yo, insignificante como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, me refugié en una esquina de la cama.

Cuando los días comenzaron a pasar tormentosamente lentos, me sentía como en medio de una pesadilla. Es normal, me decía, toda enfermedad debe madurar para después empezar a dejar tu sistema. Y fue bastante arduo, en realidad, en las noches que sentía que la fiebre subía, comenzaba a delirar contigo de pie, frente a mí, en la penumbra de mi puerta. Y me despertaba creyendo que era cierto y al no encontrarte me surgían las ganas incontrolables de ir por ti o escribirte una carta. Para luego arrepentirme y llorar sola. Y por las mañanas mis delirios eran más extravagantes aún, a veces me sorprendía esperándote para comer o buscando nuestra habitación. Y varias veces desconocía la mía propia por las mañanas.

"_Morimos en el sitio que le he prestado al aire  
para que estés fuera de mí,  
y en el lugar en que el aire se acaba  
cuando te echo mi piel encima  
y nos conocemos en nosotros, separados del mundo,  
dichosa, penetrada, y cierto, interminable..."_

Dejar de respirarte, olerte y verte… tres cosas que parecían más sencillas con la distancia. Cuando no te pudiera alcanzar, cuando no pudiera correr hacia ti. Y sin embargo me parecía que no había lugar en éste mundo al que no iría por ti. Y seguía guardando la esperanza de que cada que exhalaba aire, un poco de ti saliera, pero mi nariz insidiosa, siempre encontraba la manera de encontrar un aroma que me recordara un poco más a ti. En las esquinas cuando percibía, por sobre otros millones de olores, la fragancia de lima de tu loción y mis brazos necios se levantaban buscándote como un ciego busca el apoyo; en el viento del joven otoño que filtraba el dulce aroma que tantas noches respiré en tu pecho. Y la reprendía y cesaba, sólo para darle el turno a mi oído que confabulaba para hacerme escuchar los ecos en las casas distantes, que bien emulaban tu risa ¿Cómo no morir si mis propios sentidos confabulaban como Bruto contra en César? Y entonces comprendí que vivir y no dejarse morir no eran la misma cosa.

Ya no te veo más, pero bien que te sueño. Ya no pronuncio tu nombre y me parece una prohibición inquisitiva. Si tan sólo hubiera una esperanza, me levantaría de la misma muerte. Si tan sólo te levantaras y vinieras a mí a decirme que fui una tonta y que sentías por mí lo que yo… si tan sólo pudiera dejar éstas necias esperanzas a un lado…

"_Morimos, lo sabemos, lo ignoran, nos morimos  
entre los dos, ahora, separados,  
del uno al otro, diariamente,  
cayéndonos en múltiples estatuas,  
en gestos que no vemos,  
en nuestras manos que nos necesitan…"_

Pero más que nada, necesito verte para saber… verte una vez más antes o después de mi cura. Hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que para siempre es mucho tiempo sin verte ni escucharte, olerte. Tal vez ya no para amarte sino para sentirme viva. Para vivir de ti y no contigo. O tal vez simplemente entender si es que mi auto cura será efectiva, o si sólo pierdo el tiempo en vano.

Te necesito ¿me necesitas? Ruego por una respuesta y al mismo tiempo le tengo pavor. Sábelo que estoy muriendo pero algún día viviré.

"_Nos morimos, amor, muero en tu vientre  
que no muerdo ni beso,  
en tus muslos dulcísimos y vivos,  
en tu carne sin fin, muero de máscaras,  
de triángulos obscuros e incesantes.  
Me muero de mi cuerpo y de tu cuerpo,  
de nuestra muerte, amor, muero, morimos.  
En el pozo de amor a todas horas,  
Inconsolable, a gritos,  
dentro de mí, quiero decir, te llamo,  
te llaman los que nacen, los que vienen  
de atrás, de ti, los que a ti llegan.  
Nos morimos, amor, y nada hacemos  
sino morirnos más, hora tras hora,  
y escribirnos y hablarnos y morirnos."_

JAIME SABÍNES

_**FIN DEL CHAP! LES RECUERDO KE ESTE CHAP KIEN HABLA ES HERMIONE. Y ACLARANDO DUDAS...KAREN, HERMIONE SE FUE PORKE PIENSA KE HARRY NO LA KIERE COMO ELLA A ÉL, PORKE CONSIDERA KE ÉL SE HA KEDADO CON ELLA POR COSTUMBRE Y NO POR AMOR (ESO DUELE!) SO... VEAMOS SI SE SIGUEN APARTANDO O ENCUENTRAN UNA FORMA DE COMUNICARSE... AUNKE LES ADVIERTO KE HARRY ES UN... UN... LENTO! (JIJIJIJI!).**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! **_

**PRUEPOTTER, LO MISMO DIGO! Y CLARO KE TE RECUERDO! GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW :D Y SIP, FeaGalaxia es mi madre cibernética :P JIJIJIJI. SEGURO TE GUSTA EL FICT ;)**

**GRACIAS A BRENDAPOTTERGRANGER, CAMY, DANEMMA Y LADYMATISTA POR LAS PALABRAS Y LOS ÁNIMSO EN SUS REVIEWS:D**

**HEVA... SIENTO MUCHO LO KE TE HA SUCEDIDO, ES MUY TRISTE TENER A ALGUIENA KIEN DEDICARLE EL POEMA (YO TB TENGO A ALGUIEN ). PERO LA VIDA CONTINÙA! TE RECOMIENDO KE LEAS "PIENSA EN MÌ" ES SOBRE DEJAR IR LAS COSAS... IGUAL Y TE SIRVE DE ALGO ;)**

**VANGIE MCDERMORT, TE RECOMIENDO TODOS LOS KE VEAS EN ÈSTA HISTORIA KE LOS HE PUESTO AKÌ PORKE ME ENCANTAN. TB EL DE "Me conoces tan bien" ES UN POEMA MUY MUY HH... PERO AL FINAL NO LO PUDE PONER EL EN FICT :S. AUNKE... TODO LO KE ENCUENTRES DE ÉL ES BELLO, TE LO JURO.**

**LADYS-FANTASY, TE AGRADEZCO KE ME ACOMPAÑES EN MIS FICTS! EN SERIO, ES MUY LINDO DE TU PARTE :D. EN LO KE RESPETA A JAIME SABINES, ÉL ES UN POETA MEXICANO ORIGINARIO DE CHIAPAS. A MÍ ME ENCANTA LA FORMA EN LA KE ESCRIBE Y LEYENDO SUS POEMAS ME INSPIRÉ PARA ÉSTE MINI POEM-FICT. Y ESPERO KE TE SIGA GUSTANDO.**

**TLAL**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK, los poemas a Jaime Sabines :D**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

No es Nada de tu Cuerpo

"_No es nada de tu cuerpo,  
ni tu piel, ni tus ojos, ni tu vientre,  
ni ese lugar secreto que los dos conocemos,  
fosa de nuestra muerte, final de nuestro entierro.  
No es tu boca -tu boca  
que es igual que tu sexo-,  
ni la reunión exacta de tus pechos,  
ni tu espalda dulcísima y suave,  
ni tu ombligo, en que bebo.  
Ni son tus muslos duros como el día,  
ni tus rodillas de marfil al fuego,  
ni tus pies diminutos y sangrantes,  
ni tu olor, ni tu pelo.  
No es tu mirada -¿qué es una mirada?-  
triste luz descarriada, paz sin dueño,  
ni el álbum de tu oído, ni tus voces,  
ni las ojeras que te deja el sueño.  
Ni es tu lengua de víbora tampoco,  
flecha de avispas en el aire ciego,  
ni la humedad caliente de tu asfixia  
que sostiene tu beso…"_

El piano la recuerda, y estoy seguro de que la extraña. Aunque no más que los desamparados libros o su lado de la cama. La extrañan mis manos porque ya no se qué hacer con ellas, la extraña mi boca y mi oído, y mi nariz por las mañanas. La extraña mi hombro solitario y mis pies al bailar.

No soy bueno con la soledad, ella lo sabe. Pero también debía saber que tampoco lo soy extrañando ¿Qué quería que hiciera si no me dio una explicación? Tal vez lo que quería era saber si la extrañaría y eso es lo que quiero comprobar ahora. Si lo que me falta es una mano ¿me bastará cualquier mano? Si lo que quiero es una boca ¿No hay acaso en el mundo millones de ellas?

¿Que si la extraño? No lo se. Me hace falta, no lo niego. Me falta como le falta su bastón el ciego. Pero no por eso deja de caminar. Me falta porque estaba acostumbrado a ella, malcriado de ella. Pero ahora pongo en tela de juicio si es que habrá alguien más en el mundo que pueda llenar su lugar. Y aunque sepa que nadie podría reemplazarla del todo, o que pueda pronunciar mi nombre como ella lo hacía, tal vez ahora sea yo quien quiere saber si en verdad la extraño.

¿Qué otra cosa querría probar con su partida? O tal vez no quería probar nada. Hay miles de razones por las que pudo haberse ido. Pero ha dejado el beneficio de la duda a merced de mi mente intrigosa y de mi alma solitaria.

Si la extraña mi pie, qué bueno, al fin que es sólo un pie. Si la extraña mi mano, muy bien, la mano es mía pero yo no soy mi mano. Que llore mi hombro si tiene ganas, pero que se abran mis ojos y que respire mi alma.

"_No es nada de tu cuerpo,  
ni una brizna, ni un pétalo,  
ni una gota, ni un gramo, ni un momento:_

Es sólo este lugar donde estuviste,  
estos mis brazos tercos."  
JAIME SABINES

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO! SÍ, LO SE... ES DEMASIADO CORTO. PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, KE VOY A PONER EL OTRO A CONTINUACIÓN. SIN EMBARGO ME GUSTARÍA LEER UNOS REVIEWS DE ÉSTE TB! **_

_**MARCYLB, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW! KÉ WENO KE TE HA GUSTADO EL FICT, AUNKE SEA POEMA, YA VES KE LAS DIVAGACIONES MENTALES DE LOS PERSONAJES... PUES NO SON TANTO POEMA. VERDAD? AKÍ ESTÁ EL OTRO CHAP Y ESPERO VERTE POR AKÍ SEGUIDO. GRAX GUAPA:D**_

_**LADYS-FANTASY, ME DA MUCHO GUSTO KE TE HAGA SALIRTE DE TUS ESKEMAS! PARA KÉ OTRA COSA SINO SE LEE Y SE ESCRIBE:D GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW Y LAS FLORES :D**_

_**VANGIE MCDEMORT, A TU PETICIÓN, ÉSTA TANDA SERÁ DE DOS CHAPS (Y YO CREO KE LA DE MAÑANA TB JIJIJIJI), GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW! **_

**KAREN, MUCAS GRACIAS POR EL REVEW! ESTOY DE ACUERDO CONTIGO, LOS POEMAS DE SABINES... BUENO, SIN PALABRAS.**

**POTTERGIRL2491, LOS POEMAS TODOS SON DE JAIME SABINES, TB LO ES EL DE "ME CONOCES TAN BIEN" ES UNA BELLEZA DE POEMA! ESTOY ESPERANDO ESCRIBIR OTRO FICT SOLO PARA USARLO... :P JIJIJI. GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW! **

**Y NO SE DESESPEREN SI EL CHAP ES MUY CORTO... AHORA SUBO EL OTRO ;)**

**TLAL**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, los poemas a Jaime Sabines.**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

En los Ojos Abiertos de los Muertos

_"En los ojos abiertos de los muertos  
¡qué fulgor extraño, qué humedad ligera!  
Tapiz de aire en la pupila inmóvil,   
velo de sombra, luz tierna…" _

Ésta mañana me he mirado al espejo y me he visto por primera vez. Buscaba algún rastro de la edad o un cambio, pero luego me di cuenta que no tenía una imagen de referencia para comparar. Mi cabello, como siempre, era un desastre y ya no había en mi cara huella alguna de la adolescencia. Alcancé a distinguir en la parte superior de mi ceja derecha, el pedacito de conciencia que siempre me molesta, en la punta de la nariz un respingo de vergüenza y en el fondo de mis ojos una oscuridad perpetua, cicatriz de mi muerte prematura.

Han pasado dos años desde la última vez que lo vi… o tal vez más, el tiempo se me ha antojado para llamarle así "dos años". La última vez que creí recordarlo fue hace treinta y cuatro nubes de lluvia. O mejor dicho, emularlo. Porque de recordarlo, no creo llegar a olvidarlo. Él sigue por ahí, mi querido señor X. al que ya hace tiempo no le hablo, pero no le hablo en verdad. Y toda yo me he vuelto una persona bastante ordinaria últimamente. De hecho, creo que la mayoría de la gente podría decir que soy una persona bastante saludable… hasta que me ven a los ojos.

A veces cuando miro al sol, parecen brillar por ellos mismos. Y en las noches siempre prefiero mirar al suelo, o salir sólo en las noches de luna, para que nadie se de cuenta. "Niñita linda de ojos muertos" me dijo hoy un anciano, y es por eso que me he atrevido a mirar mi reflejo. El anciano había sonreído luego de su declaración, le agradecí lo de linda y he corrido hacia acá.

"_En los ojos de los amantes muertos  
el amor vela.  
Los ojos son como una puerta  
infranqueable, codiciada, entreabierta.  
¿Por qué la muerte prolonga a los amantes,  
los encierra en un mutismo como de tierra?..."_

Es amor congelado, eso debe ser. Tengo ojos amorosos y seguro esperan… esperan. Y entonces me asalta la duda y me da por saber si cualquier amor podría descongelar ese amor quieto en mis ojos. Tal vez verle a él, al señor X. O ver a cualquier otro ¿Volver a amar? Me lo cuestiono, porque después de todo ¿A quién le gustaría volver a tener una enfermedad luego de librarse de ella?

También debe comprobarse si en realidad el amor está curado en verdad. Y para hacer eso tendría que volver allá, donde yacía la fuente de mi epidemia. Volverle a ver… No estoy segura si me hace ilusión. Después de todo, ya no le hablo como antes. Y el otro día, el olor a lima simplemente me hizo estremecer: seguro que eso es una señal.

"_¿Qué es el misterio de esa luz que llora  
en el agua del ojo, en esa enferma  
superficie de vidrio que tiembla?  
Angeles custodios les recogen la cabeza.  
Murieron en su mirada,  
murieron de sus propias venas…"_

¿Y qué habrá pasado en todo éste tiempo que no supe de él? Seguramente eso ayudó a curarme, el saber que no estaba en un error. Porque de no haberlo estado habría venido ¿no es así? Seguro que no estuve equivocada, seguro que hice bien… seguro que estos ojos algún día volverán a brillar.

"_Los ojos parecen piedras  
dejadas en el rostro por una mano ciega.  
El misterio los lleva.  
¡Qué magia, qué dulzura  
en el sarcófago de aire que los encierra!"_

JAIME SABINES

**FIN DEL CHAP! ESPERO KE LES SIGA GUSTADO. DADO KE NO TENGO REVIEWS KÉ CONTESTAR... LES DOY UNA LIGERA EXPLICACIÓN DEL FICT.**

**COMO PODRÁN USTEDES DARSE CUENTA LOS MONÓLOGOS EMPIEZAN A CAMBIAR. Y ESTO SE DEBE A KE EL TIEMPO, COMO SUCEDE EN LA VIDA REAL, CAMBIA LAS PERSPECTIVAS DE LAS PERSONAS. EN LOS PRIMEROS CHAPS, HERMIONE NO DEJABA DE HABLARLE A HARRY EN SU MONÓLOGO, PERO AHORA ÉSTE ES UN TANTO DISTINTO. EL TIEMPO HA HECHO KE DEJE DE HACERLO, ESTÁ EN NEGACIÓN Y HABLA COMO SI LO HICIERA CONSIGO MISMA... HARRY POR OTRO LADO... YA VERÁN EL SIGUIENTE CHAP! PERO HOY NO ;) KE LO DISFRUTEN!**

TLAL 


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, los poemas a Jaime Sabines :D**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Después de Todo

"_Después de todo -pero después de todo-  
sólo se trata de acostarnos juntos,  
se trata de la carne,  
de los cuerpos desnudos,  
lámpara de la muerte en el mundo…"_

Al fin y al cabo que no estoy tan mal, después de todo. Día a día me he comenzado a llenar de huecos y de muñecas fantasmas con tu fotografía incrustada. Algunas han quedado demasiado grandes, otras demasiado chicas y así sucesivamente hasta ponerme de regreso donde tu experimento dio inicio. Todas las mañanas me desayuno un café y un cigarro y te miro, pero no te añoro en verdad. Después de todo lo nuestro era sólo físico ¿No es así? Solamente extraño ese pequeño instante en que los dos desaparecíamos el uno en el otro y cuando mi mano se posaba sobre tu piel, toda ella larga y eternamente mía por esa noche.

Es sólo eso y no la canción de cuna que tu boca entonaba cada noche en cada respiración que dabas en mi nuca, acompañada del silbidito que emulaba el canto de los grillos a la distancia. Ni la forma en que tus ojos buscaban los míos en la oscuridad, antes y después de dejar que nuestros cuerpos se expresaran en silencio. Eso es todo, después de todo.

"_Gloria degollada, sobreviviente  
del tiempo sordomudo  
mezquina paga de los que mueren juntos…"_

El amor se va a la basura, se desecha, como se desechan las sobras de una fruta. Es de lo primero de lo que uno se deshace… y lo único que queda cuando nos hemos ingerido la fruta. Y ya satisfechos, nos tocamos la barriga y nos preguntamos en dónde la hemos dejado pero no nos molestamos en buscarla. El amor se consume, se pierde, no es nada ¿de qué sirve por sí solo? Te digo que es sólo lo físico lo que recuerdo de ti. Y al final será sólo eso lo que tendré de cierto en lo que a ti respecta.

Parece que ha sido mucho tiempo, y al final es sólo un instante en el suspiro del mundo. Y yo sigo aquí recordando tus ojos y tu manos, y la forma en que me tocaban y me miraban y que no he podido encontrar en otra parte ¿Ves cómo sí era físico lo nuestro? Extraño simplemente por extrañar la forma de tu espalda, que encajaba perfectamente entre mis brazos; y la acústica de tu voz que hacía vibrar mis oídos. Y es el recuerdo de tu físico lo que me queda de consuelo, sólo eso. Si esto no es meramente físico, no se qué lo es.

"_A la miseria del placer, eternidad,  
condenaste la búsqueda, al injusto  
fracaso encadenaste sed,  
clavaste el corazón a un muro…"_

Mi cuerpo grita como un niño con hambre, con hambre de ti. Trato de escuchar a mi corazón, pero el cuerpo no me deja. Los sentidos me hipnotizan ¿Es que alguna ves sabré la respuesta a tus preguntas sobre mí? Mi cuerpo encontró lo que buscaba, a ti. Y se ha encaprichado contigo sólo. Y cuando eso sucedió, mi corazón se paró, paró de buscar y se quedó quieto, sin objeción que yo pudiera escuchar.

Lo nuestro fue físico, y físico sólo. Augurio del silencio de nuestros corazones amordazados y olvidados.

"_Se trata de mi cuerpo al que bendigo,  
contra el que lucho,  
el que ha de darme todo  
en un silencio robusto  
y el que se muere y mata a menudo…"_

Me gustaría contratar a un notario que me acompañe el día de mi muerte. Que pare el oído y que tome nota en el momento preciso que todo mi cuerpo deje de funcionar, de gritar, y que con palabras pueda decir, decirte con certeza qué era lo que el necio decía todos los días con su latir. Que sepas lo que querías saber, porque yo no lo puedo decir. Simplemente ni yo lo se. Es difícil para mi saber el amor sino lo veo. Si fuera ciego lo vería, si fuera manco lo tocaría y si fuera mudo: te lo diría.

"_Soledad, márcame con tu pie desnudo.  
Aprieta mi corazón como las uvas  
y lléname la boca con su licor maduro."_

JAIME SABÍNES

**FIN DEL CHAP! KÈ CAPÍTULOS MÀS CORTOS A KE SI? SORRY, PERO ES KE SON ASÍ . ADEMÁS, MUY POCO, MUY POCO, PERO ES MUCHO DIVAGAR ¿NO LES PARECE? POR FAVOR, DEJADME REVIEWS! **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A VANGIE MCDEMORT Y A LADYS.FANTASY POR SUS REVIEWS EN LOS CHAPS PASADOS :D, UNA VEZ MÀS EL CAPÍTULO NO ES MUY LARGO... PERO ESPERO KE LES GUSTE DE LA MISMA FORMA :D Y SOBRE LO KE LES DECÌA DE LA EVOLUCIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES... NOTAN CÓMO HARRY AHORA COMIENZA A HABLARLE A ELLA EN SU MONÒLOGO? ;) AHORA PONGO OTRO CHAP...**

**TLAL**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, los poemas a Jaime Sabines.**

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

**Una Carta**

La carta llega una mañana desolada de otoño, la lechuza que la transporta se ve cansada y algo vieja aunque familiar con sus plumas blancas y sus ojos amarillos. Parece alegre de verla y ella la saluda como si nunca la hubiera dejado de ver. El sobre está amarillo al igual que la hoja que extrae de adentro, como si hubiera sido escrita bastante tiempo atrás y sólo hasta hoy hubiera sido enviada. La recibe y le da hospedaje y comida a la seguramente cansada lechuza e intenta olvidarse de ella como quien olvida respirar.

Pero le acongoja y le llena de felicidad. Le da miedo y a la vez le da ansiedad. La lechuza parte esa misma noche y aún se había resistido a abrirla, ella muy triste se va sin su contestación. Y a eso de las doce, se dispone a leer la suya:

_"¡Si uno pudiera encontrar lo que hay que decir, cuando todas  
las palabras se han levantado del campo como palomas asustadas!  
¡Si uno pudiera decir algo, con sólo lo que encuentra, una piedra,  
un cigarro, una varita seca, un zapato! ¡Y si este decir algo fuera  
una confirmación de lo que sucede; por ejemplo: agarro una silla:  
estoy dando un durazno! ¡Si con sólo decir "madera", entendieras tú  
que florezco; si con decir calle, o con tocar la pata de la cama,  
supieras que me muero!..."_

_Grimmauld place, la habitación desolada En un día de éstos del presente año_

**Hermione Jane Granger  
la habitación de huéspedes, Mansión Granger, Bristol, Inglaterra  
Estimada Hermione,  
ASUNTO:** NI YO MISMO LO SE

Esperando que te encuentres bien en la compañía de tus seres querido, te escribo la presente para hacerte partícipe de las siguientes noticias sobre mi persona: Estoy solo.  
Sin nada más por el momento y esperando ansiosamente tu respuesta. Me despido.Afectuosamente,  
**Harry Potter  
**Un don nadie  
HJP

_"No enumerar, ni descifrar. Alcanzar a la vida en esa recóndita  
sencillez de lo simultáneo. He aquí el rayo asomándose por la persiana, el trueno caminando en el techo, la luz eléctrica impasible, la lluvia sonando, los carros, el televisor, las gentes, todo lo que hace ruido, y la piel de la cama, y esta libreta y mi estómago que me duele, y lo que me alegra y lo que me entristece y lo que pienso, y este café caliente bajando de mi boca adentro, en el mismo instante en que siento frío en los pies y fumo. Para decir todo, escojo: "estoy solo", pero me da tos y te deseo, y cierro los ojos a propósito…"_

Algo confundida, lee la carta tres veces más para encontrarse con la misma noticia. Sonríe un poco y se pregunta si aquel hombre ha querido decir lo que ella quiere escuchar. Y yo, en vano, le susurro en un soplido que tal vez ella no quiere escuchar lo que debe oír. Coloca la carta como el primer souvenir de su amor y se va a dormir. Sólo hay una forma de saberlo: verle otra vez. Se lo digo, me respira, lo sabe y se llena de alegría.

_"Lo más profundo y completo que puede expresar el hombre no lo hace con palabras sino con un acto: el suicidio. Es la única manera de decirlo todo simultáneamente como lo hace la vida. Mientras tanto, hay que conformarse con decir: esta línea es recta, o es curva, y en esta  
esquina pasa esto, bajo el alero hay una golondrina muerta. Ni siquiera es cierto que sean las seis de la tarde."_

JAIME SABINES  
(Poema: "Si uno pudiera")

**FIN DEL CHAP! APROVECHO EL NO TENER REVIEWS KÈ CONTESTAR PARA DECIRLES KE ÉSTE ES UN POEM-FICT BASTANTE PEKEÑO, NO SE CREAN KE LOS VOY A TORTURAR PARA TODA LA VIDA. LUEGIO DE ÉSTE, SOLO FALTAN 3 CHAPS Y YA TERMINAMOS :D GRACIAS POR PINCHAR! (ME DOY CUENTA KE HABEIS MUCHOS DE VOSOTROS KE NO SON FAN DE ESCRIBIR UN REVIEW... LO COMPRENDO PERO AUNKE SEA PARA SALUDAR! NO SEAN MALOS! ).**

**TLAL**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JKRowling y los poemas a Jaime Sabines.**

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

En la Sombra Estaban sus Ojos

"_En la sombra estaban sus ojos  
y sus ojos estaban vacíos  
y asustados y dulces y buenos  
y fríos…"_

En un día de esos, cuando salía de mi encierro de la rutina del trabajo a la casa y de la casa al trabajo, noté que algo me perseguía. Estaba algo distraído al principio, pero luego de siete cuadras lo supe con certeza. Una mirada que se clavaba en mi espalda con el tino y fuerza de un aguijón, pero con la dulzura y melancolía de una flor de jardín.

Me ha costado reconocerte, y es que en verdad creo que estás igualita a como no te recuerdo. Y ante la novedad de darme cuenta que eras tú, me he quedado mudo y paralizado. Sentía que al seguirme lo hacías para no hablarme o que tal vez tus pasos me decían algo. Me detuve en un café de esos de por el centro, me senté en una de las mesitas redondas como nunca lo había hecho y disimuladamente giré la cabeza en tu dirección.

_"Allí estaban sus ojos y estaban  
en su rostro callado y sencillo  
y su rostro tenía sus ojos  
tranquilos…"_

No sabía si me buscabas o si fue sólo casualidad, pero estabas ahí y yo estaba acá. A solo dos suspiros de distancia y con sólo un sentimiento fungiendo como barrera. Me entretuve con la cuchara que giraba y giraba dentro de mi taza, con la única excusa de poder verte un poco más. Con tu cabello despeinado al viento y tu boca como botón de rosa. Pero eran tus ojos, tus ojos que me eran ajenos y no quería parar de verlos hasta conocerlos y hacerlos míos nuevamente.

Se quedaron quietos en una mueca, como sino vieran y al mismo tiempo vieran a todas direcciones y dimensiones. Me desnudaban y al mismo tiempo estaban muy lejos de mi alcance, como empezaba a temer que tal vez lo estarían siempre.

_"No miraban, miraban, qué solos  
y qué tiernos de espanto, qué míos,  
me dejaban su boca en los labios  
y lloraban un aire perdido  
y sin llanto y abiertos y ausentes  
y distantes distantes y heridos  
en la sombra en que estaban, estaban  
callados, vacíos…"_

Y empecé a pretender que tus ojos se cruzaran con los míos, que supieran, que supieras, que te veía, que sabía que estabas ahí. Que quería hablar contigo pero me faltaba el valor, y reconozco que era temor ¿acaso he sido yo quien te ha dejado la mirada así? No estaba listo para la respuesta, pero estaba dispuesto a hablarte si así lo querías.

Pero en la oscuridad te escondiste ¿supiste acaso que también te veía? Han pasado tres años ya y el tiempo se me antoja a ayer. Si cosas queremos expresar, no dejemos que las palabras y la distancia se metan en el camino. Déjame platicar un poco más con tus ojos vacíos.

_" una niña en sus ojos sin nadie  
se asomaba sin nada a los míos  
y callaba y miraba y callaba  
y sus ojos abiertos y limpios,  
piedra de agua, me estaban mirando  
más allá de mis ojos sin niños  
y qué solos estaban, qué tristes,  
qué limpios…"_

Tengo tantas cosas qué decirte, tómate un café conmigo aunque no sea hoy o en ésta vida. Tal vez esa vez pueda platicarte de las que se disfrazaron de ti y a lo mejor puedes decirme si alguien se disfrazó de mí. Y nos reiremos de lo estúpidos que hemos sido mientras nos tomamos otro café.

Pero por hoy dejémoslo así, tengo fe que la próxima vez será mejor… si la primera te has atrevido a seguirme, seguramente la segunda nos diremos al menos "hola". Y mucho antes de la décima podremos haberlo aclarado todo.

Dejémoslo así por hoy.

_" en la sombra en que estaban sus ojos.  
Y en el aire sin nadie, afligido,  
allí estaban sus ojos y estaban  
vacíos."_

JAIME SABINES

FIN DEL CHAP! SIENTO MUCHO KE LOS CHAPS NO SEAN TAN LARGOS COMO KISIERA. PERO SI ME PONEN UN REVIEW, LES PONGO DE INMEDIATO EL KE SIGUE, SE LOS PROMETO :P

**FEMMY Y CALIXTA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LOS SALUDOS:D JIJIJIJI. ESPERO KE LES SIGA GUSTANDO, ESTAMOS A ESCAZOS DOS PASOS ;)**

**VANGIE, UNA VEZ MÀS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW Y DE PASO TE DIGO KE SEGUIRÉ POR AKÍ MIENTRAS ME SIGA LA INSPIRACIÓN (KE MUCHA O POCA PERO A VECES ESTÁPOR AHÍ LA CONDENADA). POR LO PRONTO TE INVITO A LEER "El espejo de Hielo" KE SERÁ UN FF NOVEL-LENGHT Y LO ACABO DE CAMBIAR AMODO HH, SO, NO SURPRISES :P**

pottergirl2491, PRONTO SUBIRÉ UN FF SOLO CON ESE POEM. POR LO PRONTO... DÉJENME UN REVIEW! JIJIJIJIJI

TLAL


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, los poemas a Jaime Sabines.**

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

Otra Carta

No voy a negar que esperara la primera carta, pero no más que la segunda. El día que por fin lo vi, me pareció que también me vio. Sin embargo hicimos una tregua en silencio, al notar que no hacía por derribar la barrera, yo tampoco lo hice. Nos vimos por los lados distintos del cristal y esperamos a nada. Otra vez sería. Y la carta me cayó como el viento de las montañas.

En una carta sin formalidades más que la del nombre del remitente, me escribe con palabras que jamás creí escuchar de él:

_He aquí que tú estás sola y que estoy solo  
Haces tus cosas diariamente y piensas  
y yo pienso y recuerdo y estoy solo.  
A la misma hora nos recordamos algo  
y nos sufrimos. Como una droga mía y tuya  
somos, y una locura celular nos recorre  
y una sangre rebelde y sin cansancio.  
Se me va a hacer llagas este cuerpo solo,  
se me caerá la carne trozo a trozo.  
Esto es lejía y muerte.  
El corrosivo estar, el malestar  
muriendo nuestra muerte.  
Ya no se donde estás. Yo ya he olvidado  
quién eres, dónde estás, cómo te llamas.  
Yo soy solo una parte, un brazo,  
una mitad apenas, solo un brazo.  
Te recuerdo en mi boca y en mis manos.  
Con mi lengua y mi boca y mis manos  
te sé, sabes a amor, a dulce amor, a carne,  
a siembra, a flor, hueles a amor, a ti,  
hueles a sal, sabes a sal, amor a mí.  
En mis labios se te reconozco,  
y giras y eres y miras incansable  
y toda tú me suenas dentro del corazón como mi sangre.  
Te digo que estoy solo y que me faltas.  
Nos faltamos, amor, y nos morimos  
y nada hacemos ya sino morirnos.  
Esto lo se, amor, esto sabemos.  
Hoy y mañana, así, y cuando estemos  
en nuestros brazos simples y cansados,  
me faltarás, amor, nos faltaremos.  
_  
Presiento como que pudiera haber llorado, pero también adivino una ira enorme por no haberlo dicho antes o tal vez… ¿no haberlo querido escuchar? Te conozco y me desconozco. Tal vez a la larga nos necesitemos el uno al otro sólo para conocernos a nosotros mismos. Dejar de quererte definitivamente, olvidarse de uno mismo antes que de ti. Y utilizar la estrategia de no buscarte, para ver si así te encuentro.

_Me tienes en tus manos  
y me lees lo mismo que un libro.  
Sabes lo que yo ignoro  
Y me dices las cosas que no me digo.  
Me aprendo en ti más que en mí mismo.  
Tú eres como mi casa,  
eres como mi muerte, amor mío.  
_  
Podría haber llorado en silencio en los confines inhóspitos de mi habitación. Podría haber maldecido el tiempo perdido y las noches en las que el dolor me calaba hasta los huesos. Estoy segura que nadie se habría extrañado si la frustración y el enojo hubieran abandonado mi cuerpo en forma de ira manifestada en puñetazos y patadas en contra de mi indefensa almohada. Pero la verdad es que no pude evitar sonreír. Sonreír por la ironía y por la verdad confesada, por la tontería y por el berrinche ¿y por qué no? de felicidad.

_Post Data:  
Déjame que sea yo quien te siga mañana al salir del trabajo ¿quién sabe? Tal vez incluso te salude.  
_

(POEMAS: "He aquí que tú estás sola…" y "Me tienes en tus manos" de JAIME SABINES)

**FIN DEL PENÚLTIMO CHAP! MUCHAS GRACIAS A BRENDAPOTTERGRANGER Y A VANGIE MCDEMORT POR SUS REVIEWS! ME COMPLACE TOTALMENTE KE LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO EL FICT ;)**

**PASANDO AL CHAP EN SÍ, LA MERA VERDAD ES KE EL POEMA HABLABA POR SÍ SOLO Y NO KERÍA ENSUCIARLO MUCHO CON NARRATIVAS KE REDUNDARAN. LA SEGUNDA CARTA CONTIENE UN EXTRACTO DEL POEMA KE ERRÓNEAMENTE HE DICHO KE SE LLAMABA "ME CONOCES TAN BIEN" LO SIENTO MUCHO (EN VERDAD) EL TÍTULO ES "ME TIENES EN TUS MANOS" Y ES TAAAAAN HH! MAÑANA LES CUELGO EL FINAL, PERO DENME REVIEWS! PLEASE! 5 REVIEWS Y EL CHAP ES SUYO (SÍ, YA SE KE ES COMO CHANTAJE, PERO YA SERÁ LA DESPEDIDA DEL FICT... Y ADEMÁS, ES MÁS LARGO, EN SERIO KE LO ES!).**

**TLAL**


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, los poemas a Jaime Sabines.

CAPÍTULO DIEZ

Se Mecen los Árboles

_"Se mecen los árboles bajo la lluvia  
tan armoniosamente  
que le dan a uno ganas de ser árbol.  
Bajo los truenos  
y atravesados por el viento  
los árboles parecen muchachas dormidas de pie  
a las que el sueño del amor lleva de un lado a otro la cabeza…"_

En las afueras de un café en Londres se encuentran luego del tiempo necesario. Ella se ve de maravilla, con su melena al aire y una amplia sonrisa. Viste una sudadera beige y unos pantalones negros de lana y juega entre los dedos los guantes negros que se acaba de quitar. Se le ve bien, cualquiera diría que es feliz, hasta que se quita las gafas oscuras y deja ver sus ojos castaños, tan oscuros y profundos como carbones apagados. Él se ve despreocupado y se sienta con el cuerpo echado hacia atrás y confirma su apariencia relajada que se disfraza entre los jeans azules y el cárdigan marino. Sus lentes ahora cuadrados reposan en su rostro como incómodos. Y yo bailo a su alrededor, llevándome lo que dicen y lo que no.

¿Sabrán ellos que yo guardo en mí toda su historia? Yo llevo dentro de mi seno sus sueños, sus palabras (las dichas y no dichas), sus lágrimas y lamentos. Lo se y lo llevo todo. Y ésta tarde que me he entretenido meciendo los árboles, me que quedado un poco para saber de ellos un poco más ¿qué ha sido de su vida?

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- dice él mientras pretende no mirarla.

-Bien observado- contesta ella intentando parecer casual- parece que va a llover- agrega ella a la charla trivial al notar la brisa fresca con olor a humedad.

-Bien observado- sonríe y luego se miran en silencio.

Es difícil ser viento y pasar de apercibido cuando todo se estremece con tu tacto. Pareciera que a veces no existo, y mucha gente se olvida de mí sólo porque no me ve. Y sin embargo los ciegos se cuestionan sobre mi forma y tal vez color. Hoy me entretengo meciendo los árboles y escuchando a dos personas que nunca se dicen nada.

-Recibí tu carta sin remitente- dijo él por fin.

-¿Y por qué has venido?- inquirió ella con un dejo de interés.

-Sabía que eras tú

Ella sonríe y se coloca las gafas de sol con el pretexto de la basura que he levantado ante la emoción de ésta charla que llevaba ya cinco años esperando. Y cuando creo que no se podría poner mejor, lanza la pregunta que hasta yo he preguntado varias veces cuando la acompaño en su cuarto cuando duerme con las ventanas abiertas, a ver si ente sueños se descuidaba y me lo decía.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

-¿Por qué no me buscaste?

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así cuando fui yo el que se quedó solo sin ninguna explicación?- la reacción de él la pone a la defensiva.

-¿Qué tanto te interesaba la respuesta en realidad?

-¡No puedo creerlo! En verdad… en verdad… yo creía que… ¡Olvídalo!

-¡Vamos! ¡Dilo! ¿Qué es lo que esa cabeza tuya te hizo pensar durante todo éste tiempo? ¿me echaste te culpa? ¿asumiste la tuya?

-Luego de tantos años… no voy a caer en esto.- él se levanta y deja unas monedas sobre la mesa- Disculpa, pero quiero guardar la poca dignidad que le quedaba a lo nuestro- Se da la media vuelta pero ella lo detiene, las cosas no habían marchado precisamente como lo habían planeado.

-Tenía que saber…- le dice mientras le sujeta el antebrazo y lo devuelve a su silla. Él se saca un cigarrillo, lo prende y la mira desconcertado y enfadado.

-¿Saber qué?

-Si me quisiste en verdad…

_"Estos árboles de la ciudad, tan esbeltos y solitarios,  
rodeados de casas y de alambres,  
se alegran bajo la lluvia en lo alto  
y son la nube misma y el cielo…"_

Con las primeras gotas de lluvia tintineando en las latas tiradas en la calle en un compás armónico, también llegaron las primeras oleadas de frío, mas no generadas por mí, que eso quede claro. Se dice que la eternidad puede ser un instante, y un instante una eternidad, en éste momento no hay nada más cierto…

-Quisiera saberlo para decírtelo sin bacilar. 

-Si la respuesta fuera sí, no sería tan difícil decirla.

-Si la respuesta fuera no, sería mucho más fácil decirla.

-Tal vez necesites otros cinco años... 

Él se estremece un poco y hace una mueca mientras saborea su café amargo. Tiene una tarea difícil: expresar su corazón.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga?- pregunta afligido al ver que las cosas no han salido como se lo esperaba.

-¿Me quisiste? …¿Me quieres?

-Te quiero a las diez de la mañana y a las once, y a las doce del día. Te quiero con toda mi alma y con todo mi cuerpo, a veces, en las tardes de lluvia.

Ella guarda silencio y se lleva la mano al abrigo, de donde saca un pañuelo y se lo coloca en la boca en una mueca que él no entiende, pero continúa:

- Pero a las dos de la tarde, o a las tres, me pongo a odiarte sordamente, con la mitad del odio que guardo para mí. Todos los días te quiero y te odio irremediablemente. Es probable que no piense en ti durante mucho tiempo. Ya ves. ¿Quién podría quererte menos que yo, amor mío?

Se hace un segundo silencio y me paseo entre sus rostros como cantando la burla de la estupidez. Siempre estoy, siempre estoy aunque no sea nada. Yo no lo sé de cierto, pero supongo que una mujer y un hombre algún día se quieren, se van quedando solos poco a poco, algo en su corazón les dice que están solos, solos sobre la tierra se penetran, se van matando el uno al otro.

Todo se hace en silencio. Como se hace la luz dentro del ojo. El amor une cuerpos. En silencio se van llenando el uno al otro. Cualquier día despiertan, sobre brazos; piensan entonces que lo saben todo. Se ven desnudos y lo saben todo. (Yo no lo sé de cierto. Lo supongo)

-¿Qué se supone que debo entender?- Dice ella al fin.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no puede decirse el amor. El amor se come como un pan, se muerde como un labio, se bebe como un manantial.

-Sí… ahora lo comprendo- ella baja la vista en señal de vergüenza, lista para hacerle saber que tomaba su parte de la culpa- supongo que no supe escuchar bien… o más bien no quería escuchar bien ¿quién puede creer que se puede ser tan feliz cuando se ha sufrido tanto?

-No, no hagas eso- Él se inclina sobre la mesa y sujeta su mejilla y endereza su cabeza- No dejes de mirarme jamás, jamás-Un destello de sol propio se asoma debajo de las gafas oscuras. Él lo nota, se las quita y le sonríe-Pensé que esa mirada había muerto en algún punto de nuestra travesía.

- Te digo en serio que la muerte no existe.

-¿Y vivimos todavía nosotros?

-Esperaba morirme en algún punto del camino… ¿Pero quién puede morirse de amor cuando se espera ser rescatada incluso del lecho de muerte? Siempre te esperé. Siempre quise saber lo que siempre he sabido pero… he sido una tonta.

-No, no es verdad, lo hemos sido ambos. Además, todo este tiempo he estado contigo y tú conmigo. Como lo ha sido siempre y siempre lo será. Siempre estás a mi lado y yo te lo agradezco. Cuando la cólera me muerde, o cuando estoy triste -untado con el bálsamo para la tristeza como para morirme- apareces distante, intocable, junto a mí. Podría pasar el resto de mi vida solo contemplando tus ojos y oliendo tu aroma a ti.

Cuando dos pares de manos que se reconocen perfectamente bien se vuelven a encontrar, es como si nunca hubieran estado separadas. Con el tiempo, un cuerpo y otro se llevan un poquito del otro y dependen de sí mutuamente para sobrevivir. Un toque, un roce, un reencuentro es capaz de accionar la chispa que les dará lo necesario para una vida longeva.

Con los ojos cerrados se reconocieron con el olfato, con el tacto, con los labios… bastaron esos escasos segundos para perdonarse todo y para saber hacia donde se dirigirían sus siguientes pasos.

-Se hizo de noche- observó ella aún sujetando sus manos.

-Sí, ya es tarde- le contestó. Y, mientras los árboles se mecían con júbilo, como aquel que ocasiona cada que se escribe un final feliz en una historia de amor, se fueron caminando juntos, bajo la lluvia que les había traído para lavar sus penas.

_Los árboles llueven esta tarde  
y la barriada toda los contempla.  
JAIME SABINEZ_

FIN

EXTRACTOS DE POEMAS UTILIZADOS EN ÉSTE CAPÍTULO:  
"Se mecen los árboles"  
"Te quiero a las diez de la mañana…"  
"Yo no lo se de cierto"  
"No puede decirse el amor"  
"Espero curarme de ti"

**SE HA TERMINADO EL FICT! ESO HA SIDO TODO! ESPERO KE LES GUSTE EL FINAL COMO A MI ME HA GUSTADO ESCRIBIRLO. DE PASO AGRADEZCO LOS 5 REVIEWS PARA COLGAR EL FINAL:D**

**GRACIAS A MIMIS STAR, LOTHUS THICKSA, CON EXTORSIÓN O NO, TE AGRADEZCO EL REVIEW! GRAX! A MI TB ME ENCANTA EL ANGST (POR ESO LO ESCRIBO! JIJIJIJI). KAREN, NO HAY NINGÚN PROBLEMA SI TE ATRASAS, TAL VEZ PROLONGAS LA AGONÍA? JIJIJIJI. ESTO YA SE TERMINÓ Y ESPERO KE TE HAYA GUSTADO . VANGIE! GRACIAS POR DEJARME TANTOS REVIEWS:D NO SE CÓMO AGRADECERTE . SAORI LUNA, GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW, ESPERO KE TE GUSTEN LOS POEMAS DE ÈSTE CHAP:D**

**AHORA SÍ, YA ES LA DESPEDIDA. SOLO UNA ACLARACIÓN: SI DE PRONTO LES ENTRA LA DUDA DE PORKÉ LE DICE HARRY A HERMIONE "SE HIZO DE NOCHE" O EL COMENTARIO DE HERMIONE LES PARECE MUY SENCILLO POR LO DE "SE HACE TARDE". POR FAVOR, VUELVAN A LEER EL POEMA KE LE DA TÍTULO AL FICT Y LO COMPRENDERÁN ;). CÓMO SUFRE LA GENTE DE BALDE, VERDAD? JIJIJIJIJI**

**UNA VEZ MUCHAS GRACIAS Y LES AGRADECERÉ SUS REVIEWS nn**

**TLAL**


End file.
